


Heaven above

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [39]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: A stranger shows up in your coffee shop.





	Heaven above

The first time you saw him was when he sat down in your café, putting down a notebook and asking Marie for a cappuccino with a double shot of espresso. He was young - around your age, you supposed. He had long brown hair, tied in a bun, and striking blue eyes. He had handsome facial features, and seemed to be thinking about something, as he was staring out of the window with a longing look in his eyes. 

There was something about him that made you curious as to who he was and what he was doing here. He was not a regular, so he either had to be new in Brooklyn or he had never heard of this place before - which was damn well near impossible, because your café was known in all of Brooklyn. 

Marie delivered him his cup, and he thanked her with an emotionless expression. When she hurried back, she was smiling. 

"Okay," she said, prepping to make another cup of coffee, "he is really handsome." She giggled, and you moved behind the counter to clean your hands. It wasn't busy yet, but that was mostly because your regulars were either already at work or still at school. 

You placed your hands on the counter and sighed. "I think it's going to be busy today," you said, looking at the clear blue sky outside. There were so many people on the streets, pushing through the crowds and on the phone, trying to reach their destinations. Aside from hot beverages, you also offered cold ones. People especially liked your iced coffees, and when it was a hot day like today, they would line up in front of the counter to get an iced coffee as soon as possible. 

"My shift ends at four, right?" Marie asked, handing you a latte. You took it from her with a grateful look, and nodded. "You can go earlier if you want. Charles and Amy are coming in extra today." Marie smiled. "That would be awesome. My mom is celebrating her birthday." "Oh! Tell her a happy birthday then," you said, "and leave when you want to. Charles will be there in five anyways, and the storm is not due til three." 

 

It was around noon when you were cleaning up the last tables before the break when you saw that the stranger with the long hair was still sitting there. With an empty cup. 

You walked up to his table, and he looked up. His entire posture was tense. It reminded you of your brother, who - when he was home from the army - would always be on high alert. Maybe this stranger had been in the army too. It could be an explanation why you had never seen him before. 

You smiled kindly at him. "I was wondering if you want some more coffee. It'll be on the house." 

He considered you for a moment before nodding. "I'd like that," he said. His voice was soft and sultry, and it lead you to inappropriate thoughts that you immediately shoved out the window.  _He's a customer,_ you berated yourself. 

 

You put down his cup of coffee and took his empty one when he looked up. "How far is Borough Park from here?" He asked, and you turned around swiftly to answer him. "It's a ten minutes walk," you answered, "but with this weather it might be longer. There are so many people out there." You smiled at him and then quickly moved to help Charles clean the dirty mugs and plates. 

Charles handled the shop while you took a quick break to visit the bathroom and eat a sandwich. 

When you were back, he called out to you in relief. There were already a lot of customers in the shop, pointing at the menu's. You smiled at Charles, reassuring. "I'll take the tables, you do the line. Amy will be there in an hour. If you need help, just call." 

You quickly moved through the customers, writing down their orders, when you stopped by the strangers' table. There was a woman with red hair next to him, speaking in hushes tones with the blond man across from her, and there was a darker man next to the blond one. 

"Hello," you said with a smile, and they all looked up to you. "Would you like to order anything?" 

The darker man grinned. "Something with chocolate. Surprise me," he said with a wink, and you nodded, writing it down. Then you looked at the redhaired woman. She was watching you with a stone cold expression, but you didn't let that scare you. You'd faced far worse. "Chinese tea," she said. "Lotus." You nodded, biting your lip. Then you turned towards the muscled blond. He smiled apologetically. "I think you have so much on your hands, so I won't order anything else." You chuckled. "I'm used to it. Your orders will be right up." You walked away quickly, and so you didn't hear the redhaired woman nudge her friend. "She's hot!" She hissed. "If you don't wanna ask her out, I will." 

 

* * *

 

The second time you saw him was three days after. It was raining again, and he came in dripping wet. His hair was hanging loosely around his face, and he looked a tad uncomfortable. That was when you noticed the silver gleam on his hands. 

When you stepped forward to take his order, you saw that instead of a normal hand, he had a metal one. You hummed, lost in thought, while you prepared his drink. He must've been in the army then. 

 

He was still working when you were close to closing the shop. Most of your customers had gone home already, and it was still raining. But he didn't have any jacket with him or anything. Poor thing, you thought to yourself, he has to walk home in the rain like that. 

Before you knew it, you stood next to his table. "I have an extra umbrella for you," you said softly. "And I still have some warm cookies in the oven. I'll pack them up for you so you can eat them when you get home. Is that okay?" You smiled at him. He looked surprised. 

"Why would you do that?" 

You shrugged. "I like you," you said, and you smiled, "and I'll always welcome regular customers. Now you have an excuse to come back." You winked at him and then disappeared. 

 

He followed you outside when you closed the shop. You turned around to face him and smiled. 

"Just get home safely, alright?" You asked, and he nodded. "Thank you," he then said. "I'll bring it back. I promise." 

 

* * *

 

The third time you saw him you were  _not_ in a good mood. Some man had just groped you, and it had taken everything in you to not slap him across the face and kick him out. Instead, one of your older friends, Michael, helped the man out. 

The stranger sat at his usual table, this time without his laptop and his books. He was staring at a piece of crumpled paper in his hands.

You asked Marie to ask for his order, and she stared at you with raised eyebrows. 

"Don't you want to do that?" 

You sighed. "Not at the moment," you said. "Not really in the mood for more men." 

Marie smiled, and squeezed your hand before saying, "I'll do it. Can you check the cookies that are in the oven?" 

 

Dutifully, you did. 

They were done, and had a rich, chocolaty smell. 

You took one, because you found you deserved it, and took three for Marie, Michael and Amy. It was a busy Saturday, so you were glad they had agreed to work today. 

 

The customers were happy today. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and it seemed everyone was just in a good mood. 

You helped customers by the counter with their to-go orders, and told them to have a good weekend after they payed. 

Slowly, your bad mood evaporated. 

 

By midday, there were less people in the shop, but the stranger was still there. 

Mr. Hopkins asked for a refill, and Pepper Potts asked if she could take a bag of cookies on the go for her friends. 

 

By the time you were out of energy, there were only a few people left. A group of three men who weren't regulars, the stranger and a few of your regulars. Michael and Marie had already gone home, and you were preparing the rest of the leftover cookies to give them to your regulars when you heard a high pitched cry coming from the shop. 

You immediately bolted out, from behind the counter, and looked around. 

Amy was cowering away before one of the older men that you didn't know. He was smiling slyly. "Come on little girl," he said, "I just want to play a bit. Don't be such a prude, come on." His voice gave you shivers, but you straightened your back and stepped up. 

"Step away from my employee." You said, voice cold. 

The man looked your way now, and Amy quickly got away. Her hands were trembling, you could see it from a distance. You made a mental note to give her a few days off and extra payment. 

"Nobody's gonna get hurt with a bit of fun," he drawled, and he stepped closer. He had muscles, and he was way taller than you, so you stepped back on instinct. The man smirked. "We weren't hurtin' the girl," he said, "she was even having fun." 

"I don't think she was," you said, trying to remain calm, "you were invading her personal space. Now get out of my shop." 

The man frowned and stepped even closer to you. 

Your back hit the wall, and you were starting to sweat. He was a lot stronger than you, and who knew what he could do to you. 

Luckily, a hand gripped the mans shoulder. 

"I would listen to what she's saying," a calm voice said, and you almost slumped to the ground in relief when you saw it was the stranger. He was smiling, but his eyes were ice cold. 

"Leave her alone," someone else spoke up, and a few of your male regulars stood up too. The man looked you in the eye. He was angry, you could see it. 

"Stupid women," he growled, and then he quickly left the shop. You sighed deeply. 

 

Before you knew it, someone helped you sit, and Amy stepped out. You immediately hugged her. 

"I'm so sorry," you whispered in her ear. "Did they do anything?" She was trembling. 

Amy was only sixteen, and she was not as strong mentally as you were. You knew the cons of this job, and you could protect yourself - most of the time, at least. 

"N-no," she said. She looked like she wanted to cry. You stroked her back. 

"Go home," you said softly, "call your mom, ask her to pick you up, alright? I'll tell her what happened, and you can get a few days off. I'll pay you double." 

She sniffed. "You don't have to do that," she whispered. You smiled. "I do. Now come on, take off that apron and go home." 

She quickly left to change, and you took in a deep breath. 

Someone sat down in front of you. 

"Are you alright?" 

You looked up. It was the handsome stranger. Your cheeks heated, and you nodded. "I'm fine," you said, "it's Amy I'm worried about. She's still so young." 

He smiled. "You're young too," he said. "Twenty?" 

You nodded. "Twenty-one, actually. Thanks for stepping in, by the way." He nodded. "You don't need to thank me for that. That guy was a creep." 

You didn't know what else to say, and so you got up. 

"I'll get you some coffee," you said, and you left quickly. 

 

He waited until you closed the shop. 

"I'll walk you home," he offered, and you frowned. "Why?" You couldn't help but ask. He smiled softly. 

"That man could still be waiting for you, you know. It's my duty to protect pretty dames." 

You giggled. The possibility of that creep being here was small, but you weren't about to say no to that offer. 

 

"This is my place," you said. You looked up to the stranger and hoisted your bag further up your shoulder. 

"Thanks for walking me home." 

He smiled. "It was my pleasure." 

You turned to walk away, before you turned back again. 

"What's your name?" 

"Bucky," he immediately responded. You smiled. "It's a sweet name. Suits you." 

There was a short silence. 

"Well, Bucky," you said with a smirk, "have a nice night. I'll see you." 

Before you knew it, you stood on your tiptoes and pressed your lips to his cheek. 

He was blushing when you turned away and walked to your door. 

You opened it and turned. He still stood there watching you. You waved at him, smiling, before stepping in and closing the door. 

Then you sighed happily. 

 

I hope he stays, crossed your mind. You smiled and dropped your bag on the floor. 

Your dog, Cookie, started barking. 

"Yeah, yeah," you called, "I'll be right there." 

With an ever wider smile, you entered the living room. 

Your phone rang, and you picked up without seeing who it was. 

"Hey," you answered, and you flopped down on the couch. Cookie jumped on the couch and settled on your lap. 

"Hey girl. Okay, I know you texted me about the handsome stranger. Did something happen. Give me the deets." 

You laughed and settled on the couch. 

 

"I kissed his cheek." 

"You are already in love with him." 

"Am not!" 

"You are." 

"Okay. Fine. You win"


End file.
